emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7543 (1st July 2016)
Plot Ashley calls Laurel 'Harriet' in front of Sandy, but she doesn't correct him. Ashley assures Laurel that he knows he cannot be alone in charge of his own children, never mind other peoples. Laurel explains to her husband that she walked in on Gabby and Jacob drunk. Nicola decides against getting a second opinion, as she will only be told that same thing, and instead she nags the Consultant to give her the exercises so she can go home. Lisa tries to build bridges with Belle but Belle walks away. Charity assures Lisa she is doing her best to make Belle go home. Pierce is frustrated Rhona doesn't want to go public with their relationship until she prepares Pearl for the news. Laurel, Ashley, Bernice, Leyla and David gather at Home Farm to discuss Gabby and Jacob's antics. David questions if Gabby could be pregnant as Gabby and Jacob appear. Rakesh feels guilty as he overhears Jimmy and Ronnie talking about ways to adapt Victoria Cottage to help Nicola. Gabby protests she isn't pregnant as she and Jacob haven't slept together, but Laurel questions the need for a condom in that case. Leyla praises Jacob for being responsible. The adults retreat to the kitchen to discuss some ground rules. Laurel reveals to Gabby and Jacob that they will only be allowed to see each other at school, and Gabby will be picked up by either herself or Bernice. Jacob insists they shouldn't be treated like children. Gabby brings up Laurel being so drunk she wet herself and shows the bruises on Jacob's arm from when Laurel grabbed him. Rhona and Pierce kiss, but Rhona pushes him off into the kitchen when she hears Pearl. David questions why Jacob didn't talk to him and isn't impressed when Tracy reveals she lost her virginity at the same age Jacob is now. At Mulberry Cottage, Ashley tries to reassure Laurel and she wonders how she will cope with their baby. Laurel snaps when Ashley calls her Harriet again. Tracy tells David not to be so uptight, but he insists she shouldn't be giving sexual advice for Jacob and tells her to stay out of his way if she is going to keep undermining him when it comes to Jacob. Ashley appologises to Laurel. Rakesh tells Ronnie he wants to pay for the work at Victoria Cottage. Harriet finds Laurel alone in the park. Laurel questions if she can face all the challenges with Ashley but reminds herself she chose Ashley and the baby with her eyes wide open and will now need to cope. Jimmy brings Elliot and Angelica to see Nicola. Ashley goes to pour himself and Laurel a drink, but Laurrel explains he cannot have alcohol with his tablets. Ashley hands Laurel a glass of wine, and she gulps it down. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) Guest cast *Consultant - Anu Hasan Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Exterior *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Interior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Hotten General Hospital - Ward Notes *An additional episode was aired on Friday 1st July at 8.00pm due to schedule changes caused by coverage of Euro 2016. Unlike usual double episodes, this episode and the previous episode each had their own separate cast lists. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,180,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns